parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/30
Editor's comments: Oh man shit gets interesting here TheChio (YOU PEOPLE SUCK. Expect the big finale post before the day is over and we can all MOVE ON WITH OUR LIVES.) Insector and then john was a zombie RGX XP Nobody continued? StasisDesigns I'll continue the story tomorrow if anyone is still interested? I've started some new shifts at work and so I haven't had time to catch up with it 'til now =( TheChio NO EXCUSES STASIS. YOU CAN GO KILL YOURSELF. Except not really. If you want to do that tomorrow go right ahead. Saves me some effort I can't be bothered to give at this moment. Don't feel pressured though, despite my VERY REAL RAGE*. *It should be noted that my rage is not actually very real. Gamebuddy Oh my God I don't even know where I am anymore. TheChio Don't worry I FIXED IT Rock The Jake Upon arrival, Team Alpha finally meet back up with Team Bita. Jake: Glad to see you guys are still in one piece. This is one heck of a nasty storm... Bit: We need to hurry up and finish this. *he slaps on his trademark grin* We can do it if we work together, you guys! Chio:Okay, but we need a battle plan. We can't just go charging in there willy-nilly. Insector: Willy-nilly? Chio:Yes, willy-nilly. Celest: My willy-nilly. =D Everyone glares at Celest for a moment then resumes there actions. Jake: Maybe we should have the stronger people up front to bust through any barricades and enemy forces. I'm willing to be part of that group. Will anyone join me? *The teams have gathered, the stage is set, and the plans are underway. Will the King's reign over mildly confusing terror be over? You must decide this soon.....* GriffinFlash King Noob still stands at the doorway into his realm, while our hero's stand below, trying to come up with a strategy. *King Noob slowly chuckles to himself. Bit Master: What are you laughing about you freak! King Noob: You really think you can win? Celest: Of course, who do you think your messing with. King Noob: Hahaha. Do you really take me to be that weak? Fools. Soon I shall have an army of noobs greater then anyone can ever imagine. And these will be the best type of noob, no, the ultimate noob, to bring Sonic Paradox to it's knee's. Jake: What's he talking about? King Noob: And it is all thanks to you that my plan is coming together for the dramatic final act. Boz: Thanks to us? What? King Noob: These noobs that will arrive by my side, are non-other than the very thing sonic paradox fears above all else. The obsessed Sonic Fanbase Noob! Bit Master: Oh god no, your bluffing! King Noob: I'm afraid I'm not Bit. You fools played right into my hands. Unknowest to you, a new topic has been opened, and news of it has spread throughout the web! From Deviant Art, Youtube, Newgrounds, and more! *King noob pauses for a second King Noob: History has repeated itself yet again, and another Sonic Forum will disappear! Noobs from all over the internet will start to gather in this one place. All of this thanks to the "Sonic Fan Character Contest" topic. Everyone: What? *Jake looks off into the distance and notices something. Jake: He's right, look over there! *off in the distance, a new topic opened up, and it was slowly growing.....and as it rose to the clouds above, the top of it bursted into showers of candy...but it only continued to grow, and burst, it wouldn't stop. In a short period, mountains of candy were piling up, and the topic just kept growing. *And slowly, very slowly, lifeless forms could be seen rising from the candy mounds. These were a mix of noobs....and bad fan-characters. King Noob: I must thank you all for helping me. I no longer need to invade the private sections of this forum. Not when I have this much power! Bit Master: No! This can't be happening! *Bit falls to his knee's. King Noob:'''It's actually quite ironic if you think about it. The one thing this forum grew on, and trusted....will be what causes it's downfall. Don't expect a happy ending any time soon. *King Noob starts laughing menaically. HAS ALL HOPE BEEN LOST? HOW WILL OUR HERO'S STOP THIS ARMY OF MADDNESS FROM DESTROYING ALL THAT IS GOOD? HOW WILL KING NOOB BE STOPPED? WILL I EVER WRITE MYSELF INTO THIS STORY? ............. ....... .... ... .. . SURE WHY NOT! *GriffinFlash runs in, along side Red, his faithful companion, partner.... how do I make this not sound gay. SIDEKICK! '''Griff: Hey Guys! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, IN THE NEXT EXCITING INSTALLMENT OF PARADOXICAL PARABLE! Category:Transcript